L'alcool c'est dangereux
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Un champ de tomates, c'est le Paradis. Mais quand on doit se marier, mieux vaux ne pas s'endormir en plein milieu. Crack Pairing ! T pour langage.


**Hello ~ Halló ~ Vous avez vu ? Je parle anglais et islandais 8D Bref, je me tais.  
><strong>

**Alors, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour u_u Et vous balancer une grosse connerie que j'ai écris parce que 1) Je m'ennuyais et 2) Parce que ça faisait un bail que je voulais écrire une connerie de ce genre u_u  
><strong>

**Pairing : Crack Pairing !  
><strong>

**Personnages : Espagne, Prusse, Chine, France, Romano.  
><strong>

**Notes : NDW = Note de Wis = NDA **

**Je tiens à remercie Celle que vous connaissez pas pour m'avoir donné l'idée de cette chose u_u **

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**L'alcool, c'est dangereux**

**.**

Il était au Paradis. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire le lieu où il se trouvait. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'assit sur le sol, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau déjà basanée. Il pouvait rester des heures ainsi, sans bouger. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il avait du travail. Il se releva, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, s'étira et s'avança vers un verger. Il entra au milieu de sa plantation, respira l'odeur qui s'échappait de ses nombreux fruits. Après tout, presque rien sentait aussi bon que les tomates. Et sa culture était presque tout pour lui.

Vous l'avez sans doute compris, je parle d'Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aussi appelé Spain ou Espagne, beau bruns aux yeux verts, nation mais aussi cultivateur de tomates de son état. Mais, même s'il était une nation, il avait quand même des obligations ou des choses à faire. Et en ce moment ça se résumait à aller retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis chez lui. Il ramassa un panier plein de tomates avant de se mettre en marche vers chez lui, toujours avec le sourire.

Une fois arrivé, Prusse et France se jetèrent sur lui en disant qu'il était en retard et en ajoutant des choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Espagne sourit encore plus et se retient de « fusosoter » pour éloigner les pulsions négatives et stressantes de ses deux meilleurs amis.

**- Antonio, t'es en retard ! Tu sais pourtant qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps !**, s'énervait Prusse.

Ah bon ? Il était en retard ? Le brun se tourna vers l'horloge et resta planté devant. Il savait qu'il avait un peu tardé, mais à ce point, il en était surpris. Il devait s'être endormi au milieu de ses tomates. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longtemps car France le traînait dans une chambre en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de temps s'ils voulaient être à l'heure. Antonio, lui, souriait toujours et lui disait qu'ils allaient être à l'heure, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

En effet, Espagne sortit de la chambre dix minutes après y être entré, vêtu de sa tenu de torero (**NDW** : Si vous ne voyez pas, allez sur Zerochan u_u). Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser que Francis et Gilbert attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras avant de traîner le pauvre Antonio dans une église.

**- Juste à temps**, soupira Francis avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Angleterre.

**- Kesese. Maintenant, tu ne pars pas**, ricana Gilbert en allant lui aussi s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Espagne sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis et se tourna vers l'entrée en entendant la musique commencer. Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il vit les portes de l'église s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant entrer la personne qui allait bientôt partager sa vie. Il sourit en le voyant arriver lentement, dans sa robe blanche. Il était heureux, il avait réussit à le convaincre de porter une robe. Il admirait la façon dont les longs cheveux noirs de son fiancé et presque-mari avaient été coiffés. Ce dernier avait abandonné son éternelle couette basse pour un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles qui le rendait magnifique, du point de vue d'Antonio. Quand il arriva à l'autel, Espagne ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

**- Tu es magnifique Yao.**

A ce compliment Chine rougit et lui répondit :

**- Connard ! Tu baves sur le tapis !**

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Chine l'insultait ? Il sentit une vague froide le submerger, il toussa, recrachant de l'eau qui avait manquer de l'étouffer et ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Romano pas content du tout qui tenait un seau vide entre ses mains. Antonio ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et regarda le petit Italien sans comprendre. Il se retourna pour voir France et Prusse allongés sur le sol, des bouteilles de bières, de vodka, de rhum et d'autres alcools étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièce.

**- Que tu te bourre la gueule, je m'en fous, mais tu touche plus aux tomates !**

Espagne sourit, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur. Sa tête le lançait énormément. Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, si ce n'est que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, un étrange rêve. Il entendit Romano soupirer, et releva la tête vers ce dernier.

**- Tch. Je vais te chercher une aspirine.**

Antonio esquissa un sourire, avant de se relever pour prendre l'Italien dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous connard ?**, s'insurgea Romano.

**- Shhh. Ne crie pas, j'ai mal au crâne.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ Mais je tiens à préciser : Spamano Powa ! Pas de Spain/China ! Par pitié ! Ce truc est totalement contre nature et je m'en veut encore d'y avoir pensé u_u **

**Reviews pour une pauvre auteur folle ?  
><strong>


End file.
